Boy
by Rev Kurame
Summary: a b/v based on 'The Twelfth Night' bulma dresses up as a man to be a page in vejita's court. she is only supposed to 'work' for him, but will she fall for the proud Duke??
1. Prologue

Based on 'The Twelfth Night' and INSPIRED by Brandy's 'Twelfth Night' contest entry. i thought it was sooo pretty. it got me thinking about writing this... so credits to brandy! ^-^   
  
disclaimer: i had serious doubts about even putting this in here. who would be daft enough to think they owned it?? (besides the great Akira Toriyama, of course) YOU?! gee, someone's a bit optimistic, eh?  
  
Prologue: _ The Storm_  
  
Bulma hugged her heavy shawl closer, as the wind picked up speed, tossing her waves of hair. The thin ribbon she had procured to fasten her locks away from her face had long since been lost to the stormy skies and her wild mane whipped freely about her face. 'Red sky at morning, sailors take warning...' she repeated the old superstitious adage to herself. That morning had exploded in a blood red mural much like a crimson rose opening to a lover's kiss. The sailors had murmured softly amongst themselves of the ominous presence of the violent red sky, softly so because they did not wish to alarm the passengers of the ship. Bulma, however, was much more astute than the average woman and therefore deduced that their grave manner was some cause for concern. Later that afternoon, that sky's warnings had turned true as grey clouds descended upon them followed by torrents of rain.  
Bulma sat in the bay window of her cabin; a small candle slowly melting by her side acting as the only source of light. She had cracked open the window just a bit because the stuffiness of below deck was getting to her and even though she could smell the crackling storm in the air, she welcomed the fresh oxygen. She heard her cabin door close behind her with a thud as the 'intruder' fought against the wind to close it. Bulma knew but one person could be entering her cabin during the panic of the storm: her twin...  
  
"Yamucha," she turned to face him, "what word does the captain bring?" Yamucha shook his head, freeing some of the water that had logged his ears. "I do not know, sister, how we will fare this. The storm seems to be growing worse..." Bulma pursed her lips in agitation, worry clear in her eyes. Yamucha moved quickly to ease his sister's anxiety. "But do not worry overly much, nothing shall come of this mild tempest. This ship is as sturdy as the day it was made!" Bulma ground her teeth. "Although I appreciate the effort, dear brother. That does nothing to quell my fear when the howling and the ranting of the storm ouside tells me otherwise."  
  
The two sat in stony silence as the torrent grew to immense proportions, tossing their ship lightly between perilous waves that threatened to capsize them as if they were a toy. Bulma and Yamucha Briefs were a lady and gentleman of Messaline, traveling together to visit relations only a week's worth of travel away by ship.   
Eighteen years ago, the Lord and Lady Briefs were quite surprised when they became the parents of twins, identical twins, an extremely rare phenomenon. Both possessed lean faces and high cheekbones with wide unassuming eyes and wavy hair. Bulma's hair was a bit fairer than her brother's, a brilliant vermillion blue, while Yamucha's hair was a midnight shade, bordering on black. It was to their parents' frustration that Bulma and Yamucha learned at a young age how easily they could be mistaken for one another, if the observer did not pay close attention to detail. But as the twins grew older, Bulma's femininity became more pronounced and Yamucha's masulinity could no longer be denied. And Lord and Lady Briefs' era of mistaken identity came to a close.   
  
Bulma gave a frustrated sigh and slid back in her chair, her legs spread out before her. "How unlady-like," her brother chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes and blew a stray lock of hair from her face. "I'm anxious to know what is going on above deck." "It's safer down here," Yamucha warned. "I'll only be but a second," Bulma whined as she stood up. Yamucha frowned at her. "You are most irrational, sister. To go above deck during such a storm--" "This mild tempest," she cut in, amusion clear in her voice. He shook his head. "I cannot stop you, but I will go with you," he said, standing to follow her. "Oh, how chivalrous," she teased. "Come now, courageous brother of mine, we will find what a predicament our very lives have been tossed in."  
  
Bulma cautiously pried open the door. She was instantly assaulted by a strong hot wind and the putrid stench of salt. The ship rocked violently as a huge wave broke on the hull. Bulma was thrown out of the doorway and against the opposite wall. "BULMA!" Yamucha shouted above the deafening noise of the waves. He stumbled out after her. She picked herself up off the floor, her dress now covered in a salty spray. She muttered curses she should not have known under her breath. Yamucha held onto her arm. "Can we go back now?" he asked hopefully. "No! I am sick of this! I'm going to tell them to turn this ship around!" Yamucha watched dumbfounded as his twin sister marched down the violently tilting corridor.  
  
Bulma burst out of the suffocating hallway in haste and was greeted by pandemonium. The ship's mates were shouting orders to the sailors who were busy trying to get all the tasks done. The captain quickly noticed the 'guest' on their deck as waves threatened to pull her off the safety of the ship. He clambered down the ladder that led to the main bow. "Lady Bulma! Lady Bulma!' he cried as he made his way towards the frightened young woman. "What in Heaven's name are you doing out here?!" He put his hand on the small of her back to steer her back inside. "I demand to know what is going on," she shouted above the noise, tears brimmed dangerously close to spilling from her eyes. "Turn this ship around," she commanded. He shook his head violently. "That we cannot do, Mistress. We are having a hard enough time keeping us on course." Bulma's eyes darted frantically about, watching the sailors call to each other over the pitch of the storm. She watched as one man made to grab a coil of rope and was sucked overboard by a greedy wave. The captain put his weather-worn hands on either side of Bulma to steady her. "It would be best, Mistress, if you would go inside," he said gravely. She nodded, rather shaken by the chaos that flew around her. The captain watched her turn and satisfied that she was heading back to safety, he proceeded to climb back to the wheel where his first mate was fighting a losing battle.   
  
Bulma stumbled back towards the door that led to the below deck cabins; it was banging open and shut violently. Suddenly, Bulma felt a deadly calm brush her right side, only warm air cascaded down her cheek... when suddenly she felt the unslaught of frigid water as it dragged her towards the side of the ship. "BULMA!" she heard her brother's horrified wail pierce the howling wind. Bulma tried desperately to cling to the water-logged boards of the ship's deck but her fingers couldn't get a grip on the slick surface and the young Lady of Messaline was kidnapped to the vast jaws of the sea.  
  
  
The last thing Bulma saw as struggled to stay afloat above the calamitous waves was the dimming lights of the ship as it disappeared into the darkness.  
  
  
what will bulma do??? err... ask me later. those of you who HAVE read the twelfth night do not disclose the actions to ur fellow readers. it will not be all the same as the play but i will try to keep with the main plot and we will see what happens. besides this i was thinking of starting an a/u... but i'm not sure. everybody think of an a/u or stereotype that has not been portrayed by bulma and vejita yet?? i'm still searching. hmm... keep racking ur brains.   



	2. Be a Man

disclaimer: .... oh, go away....  
Chapter One:  
**Be A Man**  
(no...there is NO Mulan...)  
  
Bulma opened her salt-encrusted eyes wearily. Her fine gown was now slick with the saline mixture of the sea and gripped at her skin most uncomfortably. Bulma blinked a few times, letting her eyesight adjust to the blaring brightness.   
"About time you came to, Mistress." Bulma quickly sat up to locate the source of the voice.  
"Oh, Captain Benjamin! What happened? I can't recall much of anything!" He put a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm the high-strung young woman.   
"Thank the Gods above! We found you adrift off the side of our life boat!"  
"Where are we?" she asked, much concerned.  
"Off the coast of Vejita-sei. It shan't be more than a day of rowing till we reach the main port."   
Bulma nodded her consent and her shoulders dropped in relaxation. Then suddenly she let our a small shriek of terror. The captain who had been talking to a rower was by her side in a flash.  
"What is it, Lady Bulma?"  
"My dear brother, Yamucha. Oh, I know he has perished!"  
"There now, Mistress. I saw your brother with my own eyes. Smart boy, tied himself to a mast." Bulma's eyes widened, though they betrayed that she did not quite know what this implied. "The mast will ride the waves and carry him to shore. No doubt, he may even arrive there before us!" Bulma released a sigh of relief. She leaned back in the small skiff and prepared for the day long journey that would take them back to civilization.  
  
Bulma stumbled disoriented from the skiff as a few of the kind local fishmen tied to securely to the dock. She nodded her head weakly at them while they gave her toothy grins. She quickly shot out her arms in order to balance herself. She felt as if the dock were spinning but she knew it was only her head. She groaned and sank to the water-logged wooden planks under her feet. Captain Benjamin rushed to her side.  
"Are you alright, Lady Bulma?"  
"Tell this blasted ground to stop spinning!"  
He chuckled. "I have no power over the nature of things, Mistress, but I can get you to an inn where you can rest that head of yours." She nodded in coherently, clutching his arm in an effort to steady herself.  
  
Bulma sat at a small corner table under at windows at the Six Meadows Inn. A hot cup of tea sat undisturbed between her trembling hands. She felt a strong heavy hands descend on her shoulder and she jumped up with a start. The chinaware clattered precariously on the table. She looked behind her nervously to see the calm, stoic face of the captain.  
"No word?" she inquired meekly. He shook his head solemnly.  
"But do not give up hope, young Mistress. I did see him with my very own eyes tie himself to that mast. He is alive and well, be sure of it."  
Tears threatened to spill over her lush lashes. "How can I?" she cried. "My twin brother is nowhere to be found. Neither hide nor hair of him has been spotted. In all likelihood, he is probably dead."  
Captain Benjamin sat down at the table opposite the blue-haired woman. "Mistress, you must pull yourself together. There is no proof of your brother's death. He may very well be alive. There is that hope. You must always carry hope in your heart if you wish to survive this world."  
She nodded slightly. But he could see the defeat and torment as clear as day in her eyes. Suddenly, she cupped her hands over her mouth in a silent scream.  
"Oh! How will I manage!" she cried. "I know nought anyone in this province. Do you know of Vejita-sei, Captain?" she asked turning to him.  
"Aye. I was born but a mere three hours journey by horseback from this very port."  
"Who governs here?"  
"A Duke by the name of Vejita. A very noble man holding much pride and dignity," he claimed.  
"I have heard of him from my father. Just a passing remark though. He is unmarried, yes?"  
"The last that I heard, that was so. However, rumors flying about, as they often will, suggest quite strongly that Duke Vejita has set his heart on courting the Lady Marron." Bulma tilted her head quizzically and motioned for him to continue. "The fair Marron, is the lone daughter of a count who died just a year past. Her elder brother was put in charge of her, but most regretably, he has also passed on. I believe it has been but a few months since the illness took his life. The Lady Marron refuses to set eyes upon any man, a painful reminder of her lost kin. She dwells with the cold walls of her fortress mourning the death of her brother, whom she loved dearly."  
Bulma nodded sympathetically. "I can feel her pain as it pulls at the strings of my own heart," she whispered. Bulma's eyes brightened. "I will seek solace with this Lady so that we may mourn together. You must take me to the Lady Marron and I will enter her service."  
The captain shook his head, causing his unruly waves of white hair to rattle. "I'm afraid that will not be possible, Mistress. Lady Marron allows _no person_ entrance to her domain. Not even the Duke himself!"  
Bulma sat back dejectedly in her chair. 'What is to come of me?' She searched the ceiling for the answer but saw only clusters of cobwebs and cracks in the wood rafters. She sighed heavily. But Bulma, being an extremely bright and ambitious young woman, was not deterred much by this news. Her clever mind worked quickly, formulating a scheme in her mind. 'No! I couldn't.... or couldn't I? That would be most unacceptable indeed...' she mulled the idea over in her mind. 'How ever could I pull off such a deal?' She looked down from the ceiling, her eyes innocently happening upon the genial captain who was draining his tankard of ale.  
"Captain," she called to get his attention.  
He looked over at her. "Yes, Mistress?"  
"I have an idea for how I shall make due in this unfamiliar province. But I shall need your assistance."  
"What could I do, m'lady?"  
She leaned in closer to the captain and sensing the urgency in her actions, he did the same. "I wish to dress as a man and enter the Duke's service as a page."  
The captain's eyes grew wide. "Mistress, that is most... daring of you, I must say."  
"It is, isn't it?" she smiled wide.   
"I do not know what you wish to accomplish."  
"I will remain here until I find what fate has befallen my brother. If indeed he is dead, somehow, I will return home to our parents. If he is alive, we will both return home...together."  
"That is awful noble of you, Lady Bulma. No doubt you will make a fine young man," he joked.  
She looked at him with playful scorn before laughing herself. "I have a few coins on my person with which to purchase the appropriate clothing... if you wouldn't mind, of course, captain," she said blushing.   
He laughed jovially. "Not at all, dear maiden. I will aid you in your cause and may you have much success."  
She stood up, her chair legs scraping against the cobblestone floor. He mirrored her and stood up as well. She gave a deep curtsy. "Many thank yous, my Captain."  
He chuckled and presented her with a bow, bending rigidly at the waist. "The honor is mine, fair lady." Bulma laughed outright.  
"Well, here's a farewell to formalities. From hence forth I will be..."  
  
evil cliffhanger. honestly, i did not know what to put there. by the time i get to the next chapter, hopefully, i will have a "stage name" for our dear Bulma. vejita will be OOC, just a warning. i would put him in character but the man he portrays (orsino) is love sick for the lady marron (olivia.) so work with me ppl. as always, read and review!!!  
  
mushi_azn: thanks for being the first to review!!! i appreciate. there will be something citrusy straight from the fresh foods aisle later on. don't be disappointed. but since there was nothing of the nature yet, this story remains 'G' until otherwise posted. wohoo! let's more of those reviews ppl!  



	3. The Ruler of Vejitasei

disclaimer: i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts... deedle-e-dee... there they are a standing in a row..... errr... to sue me would be to take away my coconuts. u would not be so cruel, ne?? ^_^;  
  
OKAY::: A/N: SORRY! my last updat was a mistake on ff.net. i posted this chappie, which isn't even finished(!), instead of the actual chapter one. steph-chan~ i can understand ur confusion. perhaps this helps. i had no idea i loaded the wrong chapter until i read ur review. THANK YOU! grr. stupid me... anywho, this is the actual FINISHED chapter two.  
  
'goku' is buruma's fake name while she is in the palace because she is supposed to be a man. here you see the relationship develop between buruma and vejita though not in the way buruma wants. thanks to all who reviewed. thanks for inspiring me, brandy!!  
  
Chapter Two:  
_The Ruler of Vejita-sei_  
  
"Gentleman, please," Captain Benjamin Richards doffed his cap and bowed curtly. He was recieved in a similar fashion by the frigid members of the court. He walked briskly up to the small, unassuming throne. It was not so much a throne, as a very large cushy chair set right on the ground; no pedastal or platform raised the leader above his subjects. The captain regarded the ruler for a moment before attempting to approach him. The Duke Vejita was staring off at a wall, his eyes dull and listless. His cheek rested casually on a fist perched upon the arm rest of his throne. Overall, the Duke looked... depressed. Captain Benjamin cleared his throat to get the ruler's attention. Vejita's head snapped at the intrusive noise. He looked up, eyes half-lidded and mouth set in a thin, determined line.  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked in a deep monotone voice.  
"I come on behalf of a youth."  
"A youth?" Vejita scoffed. "What business does a man of your bearings have to a youth?"  
"Well, sire, this poor young l--man was a crew member aboard my ship but has expressed a desire to stay here, in your province."  
"You look after the boy?" Vejita inquired.  
"Like, my own son. He is very hardworking and honest. It is a great loss my ship suffers losing such a fine mate."  
"I heard your ship was recently lost in a storm?"  
"Aye, that it was, Your Grace. However, I will manage somehow. My priority is to this young man who so desparately seeks to be a page in your court."  
Vejita's eyebrow rose slightly. "Does he?" The captain nodded his ascent. "Then bring the boy before me.  
The captain made a small hand motion to the door and a servant slip out into the hallway, reappearing moments later with a fair-haired youth of about 18 years of age with deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a plain orange tunic and a matching smock to ward off the cold.   
"Well, come here, boy," Duke Vejita ordered roughly. Bulma gritted her teeth, silently fuming, and walked slowly up to the front of the audience chamber, trying to ignore the appraising stares of the members of the court. "What is your name, boy?"  
"My name is Goku, sire," Bulma said in her strongest voice. Vejita nodded slowly still measuring up the slender young man. Bulma scowled. "I'm not a piece of meat," she muttered. Certain members of the court fell silent, certain others gasped; the captain nudged Bulma roughly and shook his head in disapprovement. Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Me and my big mouth...' she cursed herself.  
The entire court was caught offguard with they heard Vejita chuckle. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you will do fine."  
Bulma's eyes widened. "What?"  
Vejita's eyes narrowed in mock disapproval. "You heard me, boy. As my page, you will attend to my every need. Is that clear?"  
Bulma nodded numbly. Captain Benjamin smiled. "There now, young lad. Best of luck," he cried pounding Bulma vigorously on the back. Before Bulma could do so much as shoot him a smouldering glare, he turned and started walking out of the audience chamber. "Adieu, dear boy. Farewell!" And with that, he was gone. Bulma looked back nervously to her new master. He was still sizing her up. She stood there and pretended to size him up as well. He gave a small smirk but that soon vanished as his usual melancholy air settled in. "I have no use for you _now_, boy," he mumbled. "Go with Majordomo Nappa. He will show you to your quarters." Vejita dismissed Bulma with a wave of his hand.   
  
Bulma followed an extremely tall and muscular man who look to be wearing a tunic two sizes too small and quite uncomfortable with hose for he kept readjusting them, though he tried to be descrete about it. Bulma however, was a keen observer. She cleared her throat to break the silence. Nappa looked down at her deplorably. He grunted his assent for her to continue. Bulma summoned up the most manly voice she had.  
"Has your Master always been this way?"  
"Of what do you speak, boy?" Nappa spat.  
Bulma wiped a bit of spittle from the corner of her eye. "He seems so melancholy and listless, I mean no disrespect, of course," Bulma added quickly.  
Nappa nodded. "Aye, he has been this way since he discovered his love for the Lady Marron."  
"I believe I have heard of her," Bulma quipped.  
"Then you must know of his unrequited love for her." Bulma nodded that she had heard as much.  
"Why is she so special?"  
"I know not," Nappa snarled. "But no man talks ills of what my master desires." Bulma's eyes widened.  
"Of course," she stammered. "I did not mean to talk ill of our master." Nappa satisfied with her answer, continued walking. They arrived at a small corridor lined with about a dozen wooden doors.   
"These are the servants' quarters. I believe the one farthest on the right is vacant. I assume you have no belongings?"  
Bulma nodded. "Everything was lost in the wreck."  
"If you need anything, go to the main kitchen and the head cook, Chi Chi, will see to your needs." Bulma nodded briskly and headed down the corridor. Nappa watched her as she walked off. 'What a scrawny looking young man! By the Gods above, that boy better learn to pull some weight or there will be hell to pay.'  
  
********From here on out, Bulma will be referred to as Goku and as a 'he'. i do not want ppl getting confused and i don't want to confuse myself either!!*******  
  
Goku rolled over and opened his eyes. "Rise and shine!" he heard a distinctively annoying voice chirp. He groaned and slammed the pillow over his head. "Oh, come on now, young one. Don't make this harder than it has it be." Goku looked up half-asleep as VERY diminuitive man with no hair, much like Nappa. The small man suck out his hand.   
"Name's Krillin."   
"Goku..." he mumbled, sticking out his own hand.   
Krillin shook it vigorously. "Well, up and at 'em. The sun's been up for five whole minutes; time's a' wasting." With that Krillin departed Goku's cramped chambers. Goku rolled himself out of bed, winding up on the cold floor, which instantly had him awake. Goku stood up and rubbed his sore back, hobbling out of his room and down to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Goku met Chi Chi, the head cook and a few of the other servants who were too busy scarfing down their breakfast to give a proper hello. Goku slumped into a chair whose rickety wooden legs creaked dangerously with the added weight. Chi Chi gave him a small roll of bread and a slice of cheese and a mug of warm milk. Goku inhaled the food hungrily and after he was finished, he licked all the remaining crumbs from his hands. Chi Chi at first looked bewildered but broke out into a full-fledged smile. Yes, this new page would fit in just fine, she mused.  
  
The days passed by quickly for Goku. He was an apt learner, and though he was not by any means the strongest or quickest of the Duke's pages, he proved his worth through his clever mind and persistance to please. Every morning, he awoke at the crack of dawn to perform household tasks like fetching water and helping out the head cook with her breakfast duties. After, he would attend Duke Vejita's court and stand at attention for up to five hours at a time. Visiting monarchs would often comment how dedicated and devoted Vejita's new young page was, jumping at his master's beck and call. Vejita would just give them a wan smile and tilt his head in acknowledgement. When a dignitary offered a compliment, whether it be on the lushness of the landscape, the superb quality of the food, or the devotedness of his servants, those esteemed comments reflected greatly on the master himself.   
In fact, everyone in the castle had noticed how their Master had taken to the new youth. Duke Vejita was a proud man, often aloof that his subjects could not read his thoughts.   
Vejita WAS quite impressed by the young Goku. He was not one to be taken in so easily. But this young man of barely eighteen years with his light hair the color of the ocean and eyes an amazing reflection of the sky; he was _beautiful_. (NO, Vejita is NOT gay.) He had never met a man with such a gentle face, a clear sign of gentle breeding and an easy life, but with such fierce devotion and inner strength. The young man was a paradox of light and darkness. Sometimes he would be so full of energy and passion, yet other times... Vejita saw in unguarded moments, a sadness radiating from the youth's tired eyes. Like he was lost and lonely and this made Vejita just pity the boy more and wish to grant him a greater childhood, one that Vejita had never had the pleasure of. Vejita had grown up with a harsh father and a shallow mother who cared little for her eldest son, or any of her children for that matter. They were products of passion between her and her Lord but nothing more than that. Vejita's father was a severe ruler and bent on making his oldest son just as ruthless has he was. He succeeded to some extent and Vejita grew up emotionless and cold, but inside beat a heart of fiery passion. Meeting the Lady Marron had been the final igniter for his true nature to finally surface. He had never been that attracted to a woman before; never felt the greatest care than when she was in his arms while they danced. Her gentleness and soft-spoken nature were a rare commodity to him; the exact opposite from his mother who had been flamboyant and haughty. He wished so desperately to possess a kind soul that he could hold on to like the rarest treasure. When her father and brother had passed away, he sent her endless tokens of his condolence and undying affection. She rejected each of his advances stating her wish to remain without the company of any person, but to live her life in complete solitude save her closest servants.  
Vejita surmised that this was the reason he was so drawn to his young page. Goku's easy nature and gentle manner reminded him of that which he saw in Lady Marron. It was not long before Goku was Duke Vejita's favorite attendent, always by his master's side. Vejita enjoyed the youth's optimism and tact as well as his honesty.   
  
Goku was walking early one morning. A month had passed quickly since he joined the House of Vejita and he had settled quite comfortably in the routine of his duties. At this hour, it was his duty to bring the Duke his morning meal in the library where he would wait until his master needed him to serve one task or another. Goku gave a light sigh. Working for the Duke was not as strenuous as he thought it would be; on the contrary, the Duke had very few needs and was not inclined to be overly picky. 'No', Goku decided, 'things could be far worse working under another man's thumb.' Goku balanced a tray of hot meats and bread on one hand and held a tankard of morning wine in the other. The guards that stood in front of the study door quickly opened the doors for the young man to pass through, he threw them a radiant smile in gratitude. They nodded in return and went back to their posts.  
"Good morning, my lord," Goku called out as he entered the vast library. Vejita sat sullenly at the large oak table in the center, absently turning the pages to an ancient text yet reading none of the words.  
"Is it?" he asked quite sorrowfully.  
Goku shook his head in admonishment. "Of course it is, m'lord. You only to have look upon the great blue skies and feel the calming breezes to know that this indeed is a fine day." He finished his sermon with a definitive nod.  
Vejita rolled his eyes. "What beauty doth the world hold when the greatest of its treasures refuses to acknowledge my presence," he pouted.   
Goku looked over at him quizzically after setting the meal before his master. "I do not believe I understand, m'Lord."  
"No, you would not," he spat, a little too harshly for Goku flinched. Vejita saw this and quickly sought to his the hurt of his only true companion by gently patting him on the shoulder. "Boy, you would not know a love if it came and hit you on the head," he teased.  
Goku understood his humor and made a comeback. "And you know true love, Master?"  
Vejita growled under his breath. "What I feel for Lady Marron is beyond words," he muttered. "I was not always so weak, boy, so do not judge me based on the simpering fool you see here."  
"I do not have the right to judge you, Lordship," Goku admitted. Vejita was pleased with his humility. Goku suggested he continue his explanation.  
"I was always cold and cruel, you see---"  
"Much like you are now?"  
Vejita shot him a dirty look. "I will not finish this if you keep your yapping, boy," he stated gruffly. Goku mumbled his apology. Vejita now had a far off look on his face as he concentrated on the opposite wall. "I vowed I would let no one into my heart, least of all a woman. But her beauty and gentle ways enchanted me. I must admit I was a bit selfish that I felt I should covet her beauty for my own. And indeed, she is rare beauty --like a gem I wish to possess for all times." Goku looked shocked.  
"Possessing a woman like a trophy? It does not seem a noble deed," Goku stated.  
"And what is more noble than collecting treasures in a man's life. You suggest I marry for true affection? Based on what--- intelligence, honesty---" Vejita shook his head adamantly. "No, I will have what is mine," he ground out harshly.   
Goku could only agree for fear of being tossed out of the Duke's favor. Suddenly the Duke faced him.  
"What would you do, boy?"  
Goku grinned. A grin that most in the castle had come to admire and begged to catch a glimpse of. "I wish you would not call me 'boy,' My Lord. I am not much younger than yourself."  
"I have a great deal more wisdom than you, _boy_ ."  
"Wisdome that causes you to seal yourself indoors, to listen to music that only reverberates sadness, and read tales of woe and lost love. This wisdom that has caused you to neglect your duties, cast off your friendships of the other nobles, and caused you to grow slothful and more listless with each day that passes within these walls."   
Vejita looked shocked at the boy's accurate speech.  
"Is this the wisdom you speak of, Lordship?" Gokue said, voice unwavering.  
Vejita looked down at the hard stone floor. The boy was right. He had let himself get so run down. And for what? The love of a woman who cared nothing for him. "Yes, that is the wisdom, the eaxct same wisdom that wisely suggests you leave before I throttled you." Goku grinned once more before bowing and leaving. Vejita chewed on his bread thoughtful after his loyal companion had left.  
  
Goku walked down the hall with purpose. After the ritual of bringing food to his master, he would walk down to the stable and polish the Duke's horse in case he took the fancy to ride. Not that the Duke ever did, of course. All the servants thought it strange that the young man would take an hour from his day to polish the midnight black stallion until he shone like the evening star when the stallion would never leave the stable and thus, would never be see. Everyone saw it as a waste of time and would politely tell Goku they thought so. He would then shrug and say something like, "There's no harm in what I do. You'll see, when the Master comes down for a morning ride, he'll have a glistening steed worthy of the richest King." Goku was quite steadfast in his belief that the master would one day emerge from the house, ceasing his woeful respite. And when that day happened, Goku would be ready with the handsomest horse ever laid eyes on.  
Goku opened the stable door and walked to the largest stall. The ebony stallion shoved its head over the door, seemingly aware of the grooming ritual. Goku picked out a currycomb and brush and stepped inside the stall. With powerful strokes, he polished the stallion's coat until it shone like the sun and was as soft as satin. He heard a throat clear just behind him. Goku whipped around, bumping into the stallion who snorted, obviously irritated. The head stableman, Turles, leaned over the stall door, a twine of hay between his teeth.  
"God's truth, Goku, the master will never see him. What you're doing is pointless."  
"Everything I do has a point," Goku said matter-of-factly.  
Turles shrugged. "You're just wasting your time. The stallion grows restless and agitated from lack of excercies. I do believe your visits are the only thing that keep him sane," he chuckled.  
"My visits are the only thing that keep _me_ sane," Goku replied.  
They both turned quickly when they heard a throat clear behind them. Stumbling into a bow, they knelt before their master, Duke Vejita, who was looking none too happy. "Boy, I had no idea you found your duties so _trying_ that they would tempt you sanity."  
Goku turned bright red. "Oh--of-of course not, my lord. I was simply jesting," he blurted.  
Vejita smirked and tilted his head up in arrogance. "I see," he murmured, scrutinizing his page carefully; he was fully aware that his page was uncomfortable at being so shrewdly examined. Goku shuffled his feet uneasily. "I think I will take my horse out today, boy. Get him ready," he ordered. Turles' eyes widened. The Duke never went out of the walls of his fortress, but he would not question his lord's decisions. Goku nodded and ran off to the tack room to grab Duke Vejita's saddle, bridle, and riding crop.  
Within ten minutes, Goke had readied the midnight black stallion and led it out of doors. The black tossed his head in anticipation of galloping through the forest, a pasttime he had not been allowed as of late. He gave a high pitch whinny to express his eagarness and tried to pull his reins from Goku's grasp, hoping to get out faster. His whinny was answered by the other horses in the stable, jealous that one of their own was venturing out into the fresh, crisp air as opposed to being couped up in the staleness of the stables.  
Vejita pulled at the edges of his black gloves, the supple leather lining his hands like a second skin. He heard the telltale clopping of the stallion's hooves as the pair approached him. He grabbed the reins from the boy and gracefully mounted the horse.  
Goku smiled faintly. "Your horsemanship appears to have not suffered during your respite."  
Vejita made a noncommittal noise before spurring his horse to walk down the gravel path. "Boy," he called. Goku trotted up to his Master's side. "Sire?"  
"Walk with me," he commanded. Goku readily obliged though he wondered why his Master would want him to accompany him. He stated his curiousity with a quizzical look up at his master. "The walls have ears, boy. Always remember that." Goku nodded readily. Everything the Duke said had a purpose and was best to be taken seriously. "No doubt the servants have told you of my sudden reclusive behavior...and of course, of the undoubtable reason... Lady Marron."  
Vejita's mouth was set in a thin, hard line. Goku understood that the Duke wished to let some of his burden off by speaking his mind to someone.  
"I am honored that you would share this with me, m'lord," Goku said, looking up admirably at the Duke.   
Vejita nodded his head absently. "So you understand."  
"Only as much as the next man," Goku reasoned.  
"I take you into my confidence because you are not like the next man, 'boy,' " he added with subtle teasing.  
Goku chuckled softly. "What troubles your heart, my lord," he asked.  
"I do not know. I have never loved before so this feeling is foreign to me."  
Goku mulled over his thoughts before forming a statement. "If a lady were to love you, my lord, as you love Lady Marron, if you could not love her in return, would you not tell her that you could not love, and must she not be content with this answer?"  
"I do not see your point, boy. No woman could love as I love."  
"How is that true, for did you just not say that you have never loved before, therefore the boundaries of your love are questionable," Goku mused.  
"Enough, boy, before I rip off your tongue!" Vejita ran a hand through his thick black hair. "God's truth, you are a witty one," he remarked with a glare at the young Goku. He sighed deeply. "Though, I suppose you deserve an explanation for my statement," he said after a few moments had passed. "No woman's heart could be so grand as to hold all the love that I hold for Lady Marron, is that clear, boy?"  
"Crystal clear, Lordship," Goku answered.   
Goku took in all of the Duke's words as his master told him of his initial meeting with the Lady Marron. Vejita had been obstinate and cold, the epitome of stony pride. Yet Marron's gentle ways had warmed his heart while she cared for her ailing father. Her beauty was unheard of, rare and positively enchanting. Yet after her brother's death, Marron had refused to see anyone, even her own Duke! Vejita was not one to give up easily and he vowed to continue to pursue her. Vejita's determination to win her love and bring joy once again to Lady Marron's face warmed Goku's heart. He looked up at his master as they passed through a sunlit grove. The delicate rays of sunlight pierced through the canopy of the forest. In the light, Vejita's hair had a fiery red tone and his skin gleemed with a golden hue. Gokue blushed. He shouldn't be admiring his master that way. Yet under his guise of the page, beat the heart of a brazen young woman who was currently very taken with her master. It was then that Bulma realized...  
  
_ I love him..._   
  
She slowed down, walking five feet behind the prancing stallion. She knew it in her heart then. She loved the angular sculpture of his face like a Roman god; she loved the deep, melodic sound of his voice; she loved his fierely proud countenance and his dark passion that lurked underneath... she loved everything about him. 'No, this cannot be,' she thought to her. 'I am his page. He thinks I am a young man. That is all I can be to him, nothing more,' she concluded.  
"Boy." Vejita voice brought Goku out of his thoughts. "I thought I told you to walk beside me." Vejita shook his head in admonishment. "Obviously, you cannot comprehend what I am telling you and walk behind me to escape my ramblings," he accused, yet with slight humor in his voice.   
"But I do understand, my lord," Goku stated.  
"And what do you understand, pray tell?"  
"I know what love a woman can offer a man for it is God's truth that they are as true of heart as we are." Goku stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "My father had a daughter," he began, "who loved a man as, perhaps if I were a woman, I should love your lordship..."  
Vejita rose an eyebrow, interested. "And what happened to this sister of yours?"  
"There is nothing more. She never told her love, but let the concealment of her ardor fester within her bosom to eat away at her heart. She pined away for her love, though never sought to remedy her ailment and passed her days in silent grievement."  
"And did she perish?" Vejita asked.  
Goku looked down at his feet. He did not know... would he perish from his unrequited love? But he could not tell that to the Duke. He sought a distraction to take them off the topic. "Too bad we did not bring with us a quiver and bow, is it not, my lord?"  
Vejita looked confused for a moment. "Why is that?"  
"I believe I saw a fat hare hop along that way. It's been so long since you've been out of doors, I wished to see if your marksmanship might have suffered," Goku jibbed.  
Vejita chuckled. "Oh, I do not believe so, boy. Besides, it's high time we headed back. It is time for the noon meal," he observed. At that, Goku picked up pace to jog next to his master's steed.   
"All this talk has made me ravenous, Master," Goku grinned.  
"You're ravenous regardless, boy," Vejita commented sarcastically.  
  
Bulma lay on her cot that night with her light blanket pulled up so that it nestled right underneath her chin. How could she? Fall for her master.... honestly, she shook her head mentally. 'I'm here to search out my brother, not become lovesick over...over...' she sighed. There was much to be lovesick over. She admired him in everyway and his devotion to Lady Marron was a quality she found most endearing. 'Yet, it is Lady Marron he wishes to wed, not you... It would do more harm than good to become involved.' With that, Bulma blew out the tiny wick near her bedside, settling herself into the darkness. She wised for lovely dreams... she only hoped a certain raven-haired Duke would not be involved in them.  
  
  
  
geee... this thing took me forever to write. seriously, i started writing it right after chapter one, and yea... it's been like a week and a half, maybe more.... eh, who's keeping track? so: good? bad? you see bulma's predicatment, ne? but oh, it gets so much better! haha! what happens when vejita sends goku to talk to lady marron on behalf of him. craziness ensues... if you HAVE read 'the twelfth night' don't spoil it for anyone else. it is b/v... but how it gets to be that way is the best part.   
  
A/N: those of you who are a bit slow in comprehension: the 'sister' bulma/goku speaks of is actually herself, yet she cannot tell her duke of her feelings so she makes up a 'sister'. comprende? yes, this is confusing in some respects, but it is shakespeare afterall. if you understand, give yourself a good old pat on the back. you deserve it. ^_~  
~rev kurame~  



	4. Meeting the Lady Marron

disclaimer: errr..... me no ownie?? awww....  
on another note, i took 'Jennifer's' advice and Bulma will be referred to as 'Bulma' unless someone is speaking of her, then she will be Goku. thanks for the great idea. i was getting confused myself... ^_~; that's shakespeare for ya! ^-^  
  
**Meeting the Lady Marron**  
  
Vejita sat back against the ceramic grain of his roman bath, contemplating as the aromatic steam of the hot water soothed his nerves. He found he thought best when his whole body relaxed. He needed time to think more than ever. His next move against the Lady Marron, in his effort to secure her love. He didn't know why it mattered so much. He had been raised to be cold and ruthless, therefore emotions meant little to him as dust. However, that night he had met Marron, they exchanged few words, but he was captivated by her feminity and grace, a commodity in his experience, a young life filled with warriors and brazen women like his mother.  
Vejita sighed and leaned further into the water. He needed some sort of liaison to act his part to the Lady Marron if she refused to see HIM. 'Refuse to see your own Duke... how preposterous!' he muttered to himself. He stretched his arms overheard. 'Of course!' A thought suddenly sprung to mind.  
He snapped his fingers and his burly attendant, Nappa, scrambled in quickly. "You called, my liege," he said.  
Vejita nodded absently. "Fetch, Goku for me, Nappa....NOW," he commanded. Nappa shot out of the room faster than a blink of the eye.  
  
Buruma was helping Chi Chi sweep up the kitchen floor when Nappa stumbled in. "You, boy, the master requests your presence," Nappa growled. Buruma looked up from the task. "Now?" she asked. "Yes, NOW!" Nappa retorted, turning to stalk back out the room. "Where is the master?" she asked. "In his washing chambers," the older man replied before disappearing out the door.  
'Goodness!' Buruma thought to herself nervously. 'Is it right for me to...' Unbenownst to herself, Buruma's cheeks had turned a bright red. Chi Chi noticed a flushed look on the young boy's face.  
"Are you alright there, Goku?"  
Buruma looked over at the head cook. "Of-of course," she stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"  
"You are the most awful shade of red," Chi Chi commented. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
Buruma nodded hastily. "I'll be all right," she said to her concerned friend. "Better see what the master needs," she mused. "I'll be back to finish in a bit, Chi Chi."  
"Sure thing, hun," Chi Chi smiled. "You just tend to your duties. I'll be fine down here. Just take care that you aren't developing a fever."  
Buruma blushed, embarassed. "Uh...I'll take care, Chi Chi," she mumbled as she exited the kitchen. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she berated herself. 'I have to remember that I'm a man. Men do not blush,' she thought in admonishment.  
  
Vejita was just stepping out of the tub when his young page arrived, announcing his presence with a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Vejita ordered. He wrapped a towel around his narrow waist as Buruma stepped inside the room. Buruma swallowed her saliva at the sight of her master, sweaty and wet from his hot bath, the warm droplets of moisture clinging to his skin like so many jewels. SHe clapsed her hands behind her back tightly. 'Oh, Kami.. Oh, Kami...' she chanted her herself.  
"Boy?"   
Buruma was brought out of her thoughts. "Uh...y-yes?" she answered meekly.  
"Pay attention, boy. I have no patience for daydreaming today," Vejtia said grumpily.  
"O-of course, master. Forgive me."  
"Hrmph! Did you not hear a word I have spoken?"  
"Lady Marron?"  
Vejita rolled his eyes. "Yes.. and?"  
"She continues to plague your thoughts?"  
"As always, you are a keen perceptor of the obvious," Vejita said, rather annoyed.  
"I'm truly sorry, your lordship," Buruma ground out.  
Vejita smirked. He enjoyed the certain sparks of the young boy's temper. He reminded Vejita of himself. "I'm sending you as an emmisary to Lady Marron on behalf of myself."  
Buruma's once happy moody took a turn for the worst. Now she had to meet the object of her dear master's affection? Did not know how she would bare it. She set her jaw. "If your lorship wishes it, I will go."  
Vejita nodded. "You will leave at noon," he said, dismissing his faithful page.  
  
Buruma wandered aimlessly down the halls. What was she to do? She had to meet the woman who had captured her master's heart yet returned none of his affections. However, Buruma was not a selfish woman, caring to keep the Duke to herself. On the contrary, she wished him happiness that would last a lifetime, even if she would not be included in that fantasy. She had to make Lady Marron see what a kind, honorable man Duke Vejita was, and what a grand husband he would make. Buruma realized this suddenly. 'If only he could be my husband...' She shook the impossible thought from her head. She played the part of the man to keep locating her brother whom she had since heard no word from. If she had to sacrifice her own happiness to find her brother, so be it. Buruma strode off to get ready for meeting Lady Marron.  
  
Buruma stepped out of the coach at the large gates at the head of Lady Marron's estate. She called out to the attendent on duty.  
"Say, you," she shouted to a youth guarding the gates. "I request an audience with Lady Marron on behalf of my master, Duke Vejita of all of Vejita-sei." The youth looked at Buruma warily before replying.  
"My Lady is sick therefore she cannot speak with you," the boy said.  
Buruma smirked. 'Oh, so he wants to play games,hmmm? 'Sick'? He lies through his teeth.' "I know she is sick," Buruma replied haughtily. "Therefore I must speak with her."  
The boy looked throughly surprised. "My Lady is asleep, therefore you may not speak with her," he shot back.  
"I know she is asleep," Buruma replied. "Therefore, I must speak with her."  
The boy was in a state of consternation. He left his post and ran towards the main house at a good pace.  
  
"Lady Marron," he addressed a young woman sitting at a writing table.  
She looked up at the intruders. "What?" she said.  
"A young page from Duke Vejita's court is here. I told him you were sick; he seemed to have foreknowledge of that and said he needed to speak to you. I told him you were asleep, he seems to know of that too and said that he needed to speak to you. What shall I do, Mistress?" the boy panted, out of breath.  
Marron looked curiously at the youth. "I am interested by this.. ermm...uh..."  
"Gohan," the boy offered.  
"Yes, Gohan. Let him in," she ordered while throwing a veil over her face.  
  
Buruma waited patiently out in front of the estate, whistling a light tune from her homeland.   
"Will you stop that, boy?" Nappa growled from his place on top of the coachman's seat. Their ensuing argument was interrupted by the flying of gravel as the young boy, Gohan, skidded to a halt at the gates.  
"Lady Marron had agreed to see you," he said. "But you only," he added as he noticed Nappa descending from his seat. Nappa grumbled and climbed back up. Buruma gave the young boy a dazzling smile and followed him through the gates and into the main house.  
  
As they neared the door to the drawing room, Buruma squared her shoulders and puffed her chest in her effort to look more manly. She sauntered through the large wooden doors. There was a very curvaceous woman sitting at a desk, a dark veil covering her face from view,  
"Are you the lady of the house," Buruma asked. "For I would not waste the telling of my precious message on another."  
The Lady Marron tilted her head. "Yes, I am master here." Buruma was curious to see the face of her rival.  
"Remove your veil so that I may look upon your face," Buruma ordered.  
Lady Marron was taken back by her brazen request but complied.  
Buruma was surprised. The Lady Marron looked very much like herself but with a rounder face and shallow eyes, Buruma's face was cropped short like a man's but Lady Marron's ran long and full like a waterfall, cascading down her back. Buruma was at that moment envious of the woman's feminine beauty, that which Buruma craved to show her master that she possessed. Marron had a full chest hardly contained by the collar of her gown. Buruma used wrapping tape usually reserved for the legs of horses to hold her own generous chest in and add to her guise of a young man.  
Buruma knew she had to flatter Lady Marron to get her guard down and get her accept the proposal of Duke Vejita, as much as that thought pained Buruma.  
"So is your master's audience with my face, then?" Marron questioned.  
"You are indeed as beautiful as my master says you are," Buruma commented.  
Marron giggled. "Well, yes.. I am very beautiful, aren't I?"  
Buruma grit her teeth to keep herself from lashing out at the woman who was quickly getting on her nerves. "My Lord loves you like the leaves love the sun; cannot bear to part with its unearthly rays."  
Marron giggled. "Your Lord know much about me, but no. I cannot marry him. It will be eight year hence that I will let anyone outside these walls cast their eyes upon my face," she said with conviction.  
"If I could love you as my master does," Buruma began, "I would make myself a cabin of willow and birch sticks at the head of your estate, so that I could call upon your name, I would write endless sonnets about you, Lady Marron, and sing them at you from my cabin; your name, then, resounding from the hills of Vejita-sei, and I would make Echo, the mountain nymph, cry out Marron. That you could not rest between the battling of the elements of earth and air, but you should pity me and relent.  
Marron stood, stunned, for a moment before collecting her thoughts. "You--you might do as such," she began shakily. "What is you parentage?" she asked the handsome youth.  
Buruma replied. "Above what you see my as now, my parentage lies; however, my state is well. I am a gentleman," she concluded.  
Marron motioned a hand to dismiss Buruma, though reluctantly, but now before saying, "Go to you master and tell him that I cannot love him. He shall not send anymore messengers, unless perchance _you_ return and tell me how he takes it."  
Buruma nodded curtly, turned and left.  
  
Marron watched the young page leave her presence, resting her cheek upon one hand, thoughtfully. Marron carefully repeated Buruma's words. "_Above my fortunes, yet my state is well. I am a gentleman_." Marron sighed gently. "It is the noble truth," she concluded. "Everything he does: his tongue, his face, his action, heart, and spirit, all plainly show he is a gentleman..." Marron sat upright in her chair. "If he were the Duke, I would surely marry him," she said, aloud, a light blush touching her cheek. THe young page had taken a hold of Marron's affections so quickly like the arrow from Cupid's bow.  
Marron sat for a few more minutes contemplating her newfound feelings for the handsome young man, page to the proud yet frigid Duke. Marron chastised herself for falling in love so quickly.  
However, it is common knowledge that the blame people place on themselves is gentle indeed and had no deep cut as with the blame placed by others on the self. Marron knew how odd the match would be between herself, a noble woman and a young page. Yet this Goku's words and manner ignited a thirst within herself which would not be quenched until she had the gentle, passionate page for herself. And Lady Marron was a woman who always got what she wanted.  
Marron beckoned a servant into her drawing room and proceeded to place a generous diamond ring within his hand. "Take that to the page that has just left my estate, " she ordered. "Tell him that he had left it with me as a present from Duke Vejita." The servant left quickly to do his lady's bidding. Of course, Buruma had NOT left a diamond ring with the Lady Marron; under this pretense, she offered the page a confection of her love for him. But would he accept it, she wondered.  
  
  
uh oh! you got it. Marron is in love with Buruma who is in love with Duke Vejita who is in love with Marron. Oh what a tangled web Shakespeare weaves. next chapter: what will Buruma say when she gets the diamond ring? it's a cliffy... me so evil.. mwahaha. thanks to those who revewied:  
MateOfVeggie  
Jennifer  
Saiyan Butterfly (my inspirationer! is that a word?)  
Solphie  
Flyby Stardancer  
Steph_chan  
Stuntcat  
Jadelnino  
Sujakata  
PuDdleS  
jbramx2  
Mushi-azn  
  



	5. For the love of a 'boy'

**For the love of a 'boy'**  
  
Buruma clasped her hands behind her head, tilting it back to watch the coulds roll past. She let out a deep sigh. She had failed royally. failed at securing Lady Marron's affections for her lord. She was deeply disappointed in herself. 'Yes,' Buruma thought. 'I failed my master horribly.' However, a small smiled dared to pull at the edge of her mouth. That was not good. Buruma pursed her lips. How could she feel to awful for failing yet still hold joy in that fact.   
That answer was easier found than making Chi Chi upset.  
Buruma longed so greatly to be held in her master's powerful embrace and hear him confess all those tidings of love he had bid to Lady Marron. Buruma shook her head wearily. But it was impossible. For she was Vejita's page, supposedly a man, and pledged to carry out her lord's wishes, even if they went against her own.  
Buruma spun around as she heard the harsh grating of gravel. A young man came into view, pounding down the path towards her. When he reached her, he knelt over to catch his breath. Spent, he raised an arm shakily, offering the crystalline diamond ring to Buruma.   
"You are the one called Goku?" the young man choked out.  
Buruma nodded, still wary of the man and his 'gift.' "And what is this?" she asked as she plucked the ring from his grasp.  
"M'lady Marron bid me tell you that you had left this ring with her as a token of your lord's affections," he said, still gasping for air.  
Buruma turned the ring over in her hand curiously. She had left no ring at Lady Marron's estate. Why she had not even carried a ring on her person?! Buruma was at a loss. "What the devil..." she murmured.  
The young man stood from the ground and quickly doffed his cap. "I best be returning to the estate," the man suggested.  
Buruma nodded slowly, not really paying mind to what the man had said and when she finally turned her attention back to the older page, he had gone.  
She quickly pocketed the ring, cautious of any bandits or hooligans that would tempted to swipe such an easy target. God's truth she had not left a ring by Lady Marron. It was an impossibility! She continued to ponder the matter of the mysterious ring as she meandered the roads back to Duke Vejita's estate.  
Just as she was about to enter the gates, she stopped, standing stark straight. No, it couldn't be... Buruma mulled the idea over in her mind as she finally ambled into the large courtyard. The way that Lady Marron had looked at her... batting her lashes and such. The way that Lady Marron had spoken softly and quite femininely... it was all as if she was... she was flirting! Buruma shook her head. 'No! That is simply wrong!' she pleaded with herself. But now that the truth had been uncovered in her mind, there was no way to forget it. Buruma gave a loud frustrated sigh. She reached into her pocket, fingering the ring there. "Now Lady Marron feels yearnings of love for me as I do for my master," she whispered huskily.  
  
Buruma peeked cautiously into the sparsely furnished sitting room. "My lord?" she called out.  
"What is it, boy?" she heard a gruff voice reply.  
"I have just returned from Lady Marron's estate, sire." She ventured further into the room, creeping softly to stand by her master's chair.  
"And?" he asked, his voice betraying his eagarness.  
"Well....ummm... errr... it did not come out as planned," Buruma stuttered, her face painted a bright red. Thankfully, Vejita was turned away staring contemplatively into the dull flames of the fireplace.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, sire," Buruma said, siliently praying that her master would just dismiss her.  
Vejita cleared his voice after a while. "Then you shall just have to keep after her, boy?"  
Buruma stumbled backwards in shock. "W-what?!"  
Vejita looked up, annoyed. "You heard me, boy. Your gentle nature will fare far better against Lady Marron than I could, lad. You understand?"  
Buruma swallowed nervously. "Y-yes, sir."  
Vejita looked back down to the novel be had been studying. He waved a hand absently. "You may go, boy," he ordered.  
Buruma shot out of the room as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop right outside the door, leaning up against the wall on the left side of the door. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she screamed in her head. She banged her head back against the wall. 'What am I going to do?' She pushed herself away from the wall, now dragging along down the corridor, deep in thought. She gave a thin-lipped smile. "Lady Marron might as well love a dream. Disguise is wicked indeed, for it has caused her to pine for a fruitless love as I do for Duke Vejita," she whispered to no one.  
  
The next day she visited her lord in the morning with his meal.  
"My lord," she spoke, bowing slightly.  
He acknowledged her and bade her set the tray on the nearby table. "Today, boy, you will visit with Lady Marron again."  
"So soon, Lordship?"  
"You will do as you are told," Vejita snapped.  
"Of course, sir. I meant no disrespect."  
Vejita's mouth twisted as he mulled over his thoughts. "Boy, you are so young, perhaps you do not understand the meaning of the feelings of love," he finally said.  
"I think I know as much as the next person."  
"And what kind of woman was she?"  
"Excuse me, my lord?"  
"This woman that you loved; what kind of woman was she?" Vejita asked, slightly curious.  
"Of your age and your complexion, my lord," Buruma mumbled, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.  
Vejita smirked. 'How quaint that such a fair, young youth would love a woman so much older than himself and of a man's dark complexion.' "I see... Soon, you shall be off, boy, to deliver my tidings to Lady Marron."  
"Yes, sire. I shall leave right away." Buruma bowed once more, then scurried out of the room.  
Vejita watched his young page turn around to walk briskly from the room, head bowed down. 'Strange boy, that one,' he mused.   
  
Buruma walked along the dusty road from her master's estate. "Oh, God..." she muttered. "What cruel god would play with me in such a manner." 'Thank the heavens above Duke Vejita did not surmise I was speaking of him...' She lolled her head from side to side. "Why is life so chaotic!" she gave a shout. "I just wish to find my brother and be gone back to my home... away from this province... away from the one I love but can never have..." she grumbled.  
She arrived an hour later at the gates of Lady Marron's estate. "Excuse m--" The gates flung open immediately. Two footmen stood at the head of the gates. They bowed deeply towards Buruma then motioned for her to walk inside. Buruma's eyes opened wide. 'What in God's name in going on?' She walked slowly through the gates, spotting a man running up to her.  
"You are Goku, correct?"  
Buruma gaped at him.  
"Sir? You are Goku, am I right?"  
Buruma slowly came out of her stupor. She nodded faintly.  
"I am to escort you to Lady Marron's chambers. Please, this way," he said with an emphatic sweep of his arm. Buruma followed the man into the estate she had just visited the day before.  
Instantly, Buruma was assautled by a crew of footman who swept her free of dust and straightened out of her clothes. She looked on wide-eyed and they cleaned and spruced her up. 'What in the blue blazes?'  
"Sir?" a manservant inquired, leaning forward.  
Bulma looked up from the servants dusting at her feet. A pure look of astonishment was on her face. "What is going on?" she demanded.  
"Please, sir, this way," the manservant directed, motioning to a door to the left. Bulma followed him across the foyer and into an adjoining room.  
Lady Marron lay draped over a chaise, delicately sipping at a cup of tea. She looked up surprised.  
"Henley! I have told you countless times never to barge in!" she chastised.  
"B-but, my Lady," he countered, "you asked that if the young man should arrive--"  
"He's here?" she exclaimed, sitting up right and upsetting the cup of tea. It clattered to the floor.  
The manservant quickly moved out of the doorway allowing Bulma to walk into the room.  
Bulma took in her surroundings. It was a plainly decorated room, a hint of man's taste. It was most likely the late Lord's drawing room. The furniture was distinctly masculine in design, made of polished dark wood. However, a few feminine touches were to be found: springs of flowers in vases dotted the room, the heavy drapes were tied back with gossamer ribbon, the lady herself---her soft gentle grace---toned down the harshness of the room, making it bright and airy. The Lady smiled graciously. Bulma gave her a thin-lipped smile.  
"I am sure, milady, you know the reason of my visit."  
"Any visit of yours is welcomed like a fair day in the midst of winter," Marron gushed, standing up from chaise.  
Bulma backed away warily, clasping her hands in front of her. "I've come again to plead on my lord's behalf. I beseech that you at least have an audience with him. You will see him as I have seen him: patient, honorable, even-tempered, charitable--"  
"Enough!" Marron snapped, "I have heard enough of Duke Vejita's good qualities to last me a lifetime. He is nothing I desire in my mate. Come let us not dwell on the dull Duke a moment more." Marron waved her servants away. Bulma turned as the manservant shut the oak doors, sealing her in the room. She looked back to her 'captor.' The Lady Marron had the grin of a chesire cat. She lazily strolled back to her chaise and lay upon it. Feigning fatigue, she yawned deeply and rest her head upon her hand. "Come now, Goku, I would rather hear any of your poetic words than music of the harps of angels," she sighed.  
"I am afraid I do not understand, milady," Bulma stammered. "I have come for one purpose and one purpose only. I thought that was clear."  
"Then you must find another purpose for _that_ one is wasted.," Marron purred, an amused smile tinging her lips.  
Bulma gritted her teeth. "These games of yours make me grow weary, madam. That bauble, that ring you sent me; was it another part of your trickery? The heart of a man lies at your feet and at your will, it may be shattered. Oh, what power you hold over my dear lord's head and you dangle riddles like the goddess Aphrodite!" Bulma stamped her foot. "What female game of deceit you are weaving to play; it must end now! I told your answer to my master and he commanded I come to beg at your feet again. Well beg I will not for you are not worthy of his affection!"  
"But am I worthy of yours," Marron asked, standing from the chaise.  
"What?" Bulma asked, stepping forward.  
"Such a boyish face, such lips that pour forth the words I long to hear. It is not clear my simple-minded young _gentleman_?" Marron laughed, walking towards Bulma. She swayed her hips seductively. "It is YOU I want," she confessed, reaching out for Bulma.  
Bulma backed away. "No, no... this cannot be," she murmured.  
"But is the truth," Marron insisted, walking faster towards her 'love.' "You are the one I bestow my heart upon.  
Bulma shook her head rapidly. "I don't believe this. It was not supposed to be this way," she moaned.  
Marron guided herself forth to comfort the messenger of Duke Vejita. "There, there. Love is unexpected but a fortunate find!" she said cheerily.  
Bulma looked up at her in horror. "You love me?" she gasped out. Marron giggled and nodded, leaning into embrace her newfound love. Bulma pushed her away.  
"Goku? What is wrong?" Marron asked perplexed.  
Bulma turned and walked away from the stricken-looking Lady Marron. "I cannot! I cannot!" she declared.  
Marron rushed to catch up with Bulma. "Goku! Please don't leave!"  
Bulma turned around, fury on her face. "I vow never to be confessor of my master's love again. Never will I set foot on these grounds!"  
Marron began to sob. "What did I do wrong?" she wailed.  
Bulma's face softened. "Marron, is it not you. It is I. For I declare now and ever, to never love any woman. I must leave you now," she said with a bow of her head, then exited.  
Marron stood there, eyes transfixed on the door where the page of Duke Vejita had jsut left. She could hear her heart beating in her ear, her fingers clenched and unclenched, imprinting tiny half moons in the flesh of her palm, her eyes blurred and she blinked furiously. 'He refused me?' The first thought popped into her head. 'I have never been refused before...' That thought didn't sit well with her. She pushed her tears back and sniffled. 'I will find a way to make him mind or I am not the Lady Marron, fairest of all Vejita-sei!'  
  
Bulma skidded to a stop just outside the gates. 'What is Heaven's name was that?' She looked around wide-eyed. The facts of the matter hit her hard. Lady Marron was in love with her---her! 'If she only knew I was a woman,' Bulam groaned inwardly. She shifted the heavy scabbard that held her sword. It had been a precaution of Vejita's since news of travelling bandits had reached his ears. Bulma felt like she had to walk at an angle to offset the balance of the weight of the sword. She walked down the southern path until she came to a bridge. She veered off to the side, scampering down the embankment to sip at the cool stream. She walked back up to the side of the road and sat down underneath a tree. She unwrapped a small but heary meal Chi Chi had packed for her. But before she could break bread, she was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the path, just the way she had come by. Bulma stood up, defensive.  
Presently, a man came jogging down the trail. He was tall and lithe, graceful to a fault. He clutched his sword possessively to his side. He seemed to survey the land before spotting Bulma and making his way towards her.  
"Are you Goku?" he asked when he had reached the base of the bridge.   
"I am called by that name, yes," Bulma replied.  
"Then my quarrel is with you," he declared, drawing his sword.  
"What do you mean, sir?" Bulma asked, looking fearfully at his sword.  
"You are the same Goku that Lady Marron favors, am I correct? Then I challenge you to a duel!"  
  



End file.
